


nice to meet you!

by matryoshkaa



Series: My Number? Okay! [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Developing Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Omegle, Sexual Humor, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, sorry?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: The boy smiles exasperatedly. "My name's Chan, should I just call you Black Screen..?"Great, now Woojin feels bad. Well, not really, becauseChandoesn't really seem upset, and anyways, he just shared his name to a complete stranger on a scary website. But that's not ganna stop Woojin from doing the same, now it is?





	nice to meet you!

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed, so expect typos
> 
> also theres a looot of dialogue and not much else, and its also really.. awkward? sorry if it seems choppy, i kinda wrote this at different times kndjkjksa
> 
> this is based of my fic Omegle so uh its pretty self explanatory :) <3

Woojin knows this is probably a bad idea. 

He knew it when Minho suggested it, when Minho sent him the link the the website, when Minho said there was ' _nothing to worry about_ '. Woojin doesn't trust Minho on anything, let alone a strange, suspicious website he'd only heard of in passing from a few kids on the bus ride home from a class a while ago. 

None of this screams ' _nothing to worry about_ '. Although, Woojin decides to cut Minho (and himself) some slack. The site looks innocent enough, if not a bit appealing and inviting.

In bright orange words at the top of the screen reads _Omegle_ , font curling the letters softly. A small information block explains an _interests_ section he can add to, though he decides to ignore it instead of accidentally messing something up. The page looks harmless, surprising for something Minho would have suggested to him. There's a small warning in the center of the page claiming that everything should be kept clean. Woojin's not quite sure how that should be monitored, nor does he know what consequences could reign from going against that, but he deems it good enough.

It should be harmless enough. 

He props himself up on his elbows, cushioned by the soft comforter spread across his bed, curling up half on his side and half on his stomach. A blue icon reads _video_ underneath a caption asking how he would like to ' _chat_ '. He's not sure how much he can trust this whole thing, but he shrugs it off. 

Clicking the button with no hesitation, the screen loads for just a moment before he's sent to another page. Two windows take up the left side of the page, one on top of the other, the top one displaying a girl, alone and with a plushie in her lap, the bottom one showing his own face through the webcam of his laptop. The other half of the page is taken up by a chatting section, where the stranger begins typing something out as opposed to speaking. 

It's an odd exchange. Woojin could hear the girls fingers clicking on her keyboard through his headphones, and he briefly wonders why she doesn't just talk in that case. They talk that way—with the girl typing and him speaking hesitantly—for just a few minutes before the screen changes into a pending one, before he's sent off to another stranger. 

Woojin discovers the _skip_ button after that, which he had accidentally pressed several times before realizing what it did. 

It started out innocently enough—the girl was kind, if not a bit weird. The next few people—a guy who merely stared at the screen, then a group of girls who eagerly got to know him—still, were nothing more or less than entertaining at the very least. 

_I think I might get the appeal_ , Woojin thinks, but he can't judge quite yet. 

He clicks skip again after receiving a screen with a pikachu meme displayed in the stranger's window. He recalls having that saved in his phone, maybe. When the next person pops up, he screeches, hand smacking on the trackpad of his laptop rapidly to skip to someone else. 

He did _not_ volunteer to see some guy jerking it on this site. 

"What the _hell_..."

Instead of freaking out, he takes a deep breath and once again goes through random strangers, either skipping them or getting skipped. He meets a boy, most likely younger than himself, who's actually somewhat _decent_. The next is another girl, then a few more guys. 

Then—

"No!"

Minho must have a death wish, because yet another man has their dick out on _Omegle_. And then the one after that. Skipped past a few girls, then _another_ , but this time a woman. Each time, he fears the safety of his laptop at how hard he smacks it to skip the person. After the second, he covers his webcam—no _way_ is he ganna let some horny user get off to _his_ face. _No way_.

"I _swear_..."

He moves on to the next, cringing in anticipation of what awaits him, and—

Oh. 

It's a guy, though this time fully clothed (hopefully), with curly, blondish hair, laying in a pile of blankets in a similar position as his own. Woojin takes note that, _wow_ this guys has visuals for days, and he would rather see another naked guy than skip out on this one. Maybe. 

"Hi!"

Woojin flinches at the greeting, nearly forgetting that their was another person there. He grimaces at himself, moving to stutter out a response but ultimately failing. He stays quiet instead. 

The boy smiles exasperatedly. "My name's Chan, should I just call you Black Screen..?"

Great, now Woojin feels bad. Well, not really, because _Chan_ doesn't really seem upset, and anyways, he just shared his name to a complete stranger on a scary website. But that's not ganna stop Woojin from doing the same, now it is?

"Sorry, it's Woojin.." he cringes at how awkward he sounds. 

Chan looks shocked at that. "Oh—oh! I didn't think I would get a response! You sound my age though, at least, how old are you?"

Woojin sighs, relaxed that this guy doesn't seem to be in the mood to flash him. "Yeah, no, I just felt awkward at first—and I just turned twenty-two!"

"Oh~ I'm twenty-one," the blonde replies, then smiles in understanding. "and don't worry about it, I get it!"

Before Woojin can respond, Chan continues again.

"Move your hand off the camera," he whines, as if it's a normal thing to ask on this website (maybe it is?), making a show of leaning in and pouting at Woojin's very-much blank window. 

"No," Woojin replies curtly—awkwardly. He hadn't expected someone like _this_. He feels terribly inferior, as if the mere presence of his face on the screen will ruin the balance. This guy is hot—too hot—and _cute_. He feels too much like a middle schooler getting their first crush. 

Chan leans back, pout dropping and instead being replaced by a slight smile. "Why not?"

Hand still covering the webcam, Woojin's fingers twitch in both amusement and embarrassment. "I've seen one too many... _explicit_ things on here in the past twenty minutes—I got scared," 

"Scared?"

"Yeah, now all these old guys jacking off have my face committed to memory. It's quite an alarming thought—don't _children_ go on this website? Where are their mothers?" Genuinely, Woojin worries for the young kids accessing this site. Hearing kids in _public_ mention going on here spikes worry deep inside him. Though, not only for the kids. 

A different voice, this one lower in pitch than Chan's and surprising loud, shouts from out of frame, "Their moms are on here showing their—!"

"No!" Chan shouts to the other person. Woojin flinches at the volume. 

"What..?"

Seconds later, Chan's webcam turns off for just a few moments, but it's enough time for an alarmingly high pitched squeal to sound through Woojin's headphones. When the noise stops, and Chan's face appears back in the window at the top of his screen, the blonde simply smiles before continuing, blatantly ignoring what just happened in his room. 

"Anyways, I just think like—be a hottie, not a thottie, you know?" he continues, face bare of any emotion as he states the words blankly, as if it's a phrase he's had to say time and time again—it sends Woojin tumbling into subdued laughter, one hand shoved over his mouth to muffle his giggles while the other struggles to keep it's place on the webcam. 

" _What_?" Woojin chokes out, staring down at his comforter and thinking through the phrase again. _Really, what?_

"What!" Chan repeats, though far more exasperated. "I'm just saying! It's cool to be hot, ya know, 'cause... then you get all the guys, yeah? But when you're a thot no one's ganna want you. Well—maybe. Aren't all gays thots, though? In their own way at least?" he looks expectantly at the screen. "That's what my friend said, at least."

"Was that who I just heard?" he ignores the other points, pretending not to hear about ' _gays_ ' being _thots_. 

"Yeah, his name's Felix. He was on here earlier 'looking for friends,' as if this is a good place for that,"

"I don't think I would want to be his friend, or yours for that matter."

Chan gasps. "Why not? I'm an amazing person!"

"So?"

"So—? You know what, I don't wanna be your friend either!"

"Why not?!" Woojin almost drops his hand from his webcam just to glare at the other boy for the sole reason of scaring him out of his wits; _almost_ , because not only does he not match up to Chan's looks in any degree, but he would also rather not embarrass himself in the case that Chan _wouldn't_ feel threatened. 

_Disappointing_.

"For one—" the blonde props himself up on his elbows, as if ready to present a speech on why Kim Woojin isn't _Friend Material_. "you barely talk, and if you can't tell, I love to talk! But how am I supposed to keep up a conversation if you don't contribute? Am I supposed to talk to myself—?"

"No—"

"You talked!"

"I did—"

" _O-m-g_ , Woojin must love me!"

" _Stop_!"

"Woojin _loves_ me~" Chan whispers dreamily. 

The offended male stares for a moment. "I don't, unfortunately. I have specific requirements for friendships, actually, and I don't think you fit any of them."

"What? No," Chan dips his chin down invitingly, "tell me."

"Okay..." he hesitates. He didn't think this far ahead. 

Chan blinks. "Okay? You're not saying anything, you know. This is what I was talking about—!"

"Shush it! I was _getting_ there!" and Chan _does_ get quiet, but not without smiling in amusement and looking at a—presumably—blank screen incredulously. Though, a glance at the window at the bottom of his screen shows that no, Chan _can't_ see his face, only plain black, or the palm of Woojin's hand when he pulls it back far enough. "You can't be short—at _least_ 170 centimeters. I'm not a babysitter, I can't hold your hand so you don't get lost in a crowd—"

"That's an insult!"

"I know it is!"

"Short people don't need _babysitters_ —"

"Are you admitting you're short, Channie?"

"NO!" Chan protests, but a blush on his cheeks says otherwise. "I'm above 170, ever thought I just wanna defend the shorties?"

"Not really. Pushing short people around is fun if you ask me,"

"Meanie!"

Woojin's cheeks turn red despite himself. The conversation, even if it's mostly an argument of sorts, is too soft and _sweet_ seeing as the topic is on something so trivial as _height_. It seems domestic, almost, but that's mostly just overthinking. "You only say that because you're short, hmm?"

The blonde huffs exasperatedly, cheeks puffing out in mock frustration. "I'm not _short_ , and on any terms, I could still make you feel so _small_ with me, _baby_."

He hesitates for a moment, heart stopping in his chest. Woojin coughs awkwardly, joking to cover his embarrassment, "Are you getting greasy on me? And to _think_ I was about to uncovering my webcam—"

"What—!"

Woojin interupts, "I'm scared now!"

"My dick isn't even out!"

" _Chan_!"

"What!"

"This is supposed to be a rated g chat, I'm a pure, innocent, little boy—"

"Little boy? Is that some kinda kink of yours? Baby boy—"

"No!"

"How much can I bet that you're blushing right now?" Chan questions. Despite everything, he doesn't look too embarrassed. Woojin would never admit that he's right. 

"Nothing, since I'm not," he answers, "and on any terms, the skip button is looking quite appealing right now, _Channie_."

"Wait!" Chan bursts out, unbothered front falling into an alarmed look. "wait, hold on—" 

Although taken aback at the reaction, Woojin forces out a laugh, both genuine and strained. "Chan..? It's fine, I didn't mean it..."

"Oh,"

Awkward silence envelopes them. Chan looks away from his webcam, and Woojin can't bear to look at the other's face, cringing even at the sound of his own breathing.

Chan clears his throat. "Why's it so awkward now?"

"It doesn't have to be," he replies back softly. 

"It doesn't,"

Woojin hums. 

"Baby boy," Chan tacks on, smiling mischievously. Woojin stays silent a moment just to bother the other, watching as Chan leans back away from his webcam, as if Woojin could grab him through the screen. 

"Ah, now who says you're not the baby boy here?"

"Me."

"Really? I don't think I caught that."

"Sorry, should I make it clearer, baby?"

"No, I think I'm good," he presses his palm firmly to his webcam, wrist cramping from it's twisted position and forearm aching from being held up for so long. Curse all the nude old men on this site. 

Chan doesn't miss the movement. "If your hand's hurting, put it down... Don't hurt yourself for no reason..."

The worry in his voice is obvious to the both of them. Woojin grimaces. "I don't wanna show my face."

"I didn't say you have to," Chan reaffirms, "just don't strain your wrist. Cover your webcam with a blanket if you have to, but I don't want you to hurt yourself.." In an awkward fashion, he flashes a smile while holding up his own blanket as if to explain his point further. Woojin hides a smile behind his free hand. 

"Thanks for the demonstration, I don't think I knew what a blanket was before,"

"Woojin!" Chan whines. 

"No, no—don't worry, I got it now, so thanks _sincerely_ from the _bottom_ of my heart for explaining," he pours all the sweetness into his voice as he can, making Chan cringe dramatically, "let me get that right now!"

True to his word, Woojin switches out his right hand for his left as he leans beside him to drag a blanket up from the foot of his bed. The fabric is light and definitely won't send his laptop tumbling to the floor if he drapes it over the top, and hopefully the small icons of bears printed across won't be picked up by the webcam. 

"Woojinie~"

"What~" he moves his hand off his laptop, replacing it with the blanket quick enough that nothing should have slipped, leaving enough uncovered so he can still see most of the screen. He almost feels bad for not showing his face already, but it's almost amusing to rile Chan up about it, and not only does it allow Woojin to gawk at his looks all he wants, but he can also _get away with it_. Not too bad. 

"I saw~"

"Saw what?"

"Your face~" Chan drawls, looking too content for Woojin's liking. 

He pauses, and surprisingly enough, he doesn't feel too horrible. That could be because he doesn't buy it, but who knows. "What?"

"When you switched your hands? I think that's what you did—I saw when you did that—"

"—did you?" 

"...No."

Woojin sighs. "That's what I thought." 

It doesn't take long before Chan switches to a new topic, bouncing between debating about the best GFRIEND song and the best TWICE song, which in turn coaxes Chan's friend—who he remembers as _Felix_ —to come back from wherever he'd disappeared to to start a _terribly_ perfect rendition of _What Is Love?_ before being kicked out by Chan again. Woojin can't tell whether he likes the boy or not, but he won't deny that he's entertaining. 

He also won't deny that after a good half hour of talking about nothing and everything, Chan has only seemed to get more attractive to him, and not only physically. Although the conversations between them had started out as anything but awkward, they seem to have only gotten more casual. Woojin can't help but to think of Chan as _boyfriend material_ , and he forces him to hold back on the cliche pick up line pertaining to that. 

Not only is Chan charming is the best possible way, but he's also terribly kind and sympathetic, and whether Woojin wants to laugh or not, Chan forces laughter out of him with the _stupidest_ of phrases and dad jokes anyways. 

"You know, you're like, hella boyfriend material," he slips out as they're nearing the hour mark of having started talking to each other. "like, I'm not kidding, you're really attractive, and nice and other stuff I shouldn't say but.. yeah. You're just _cute_."

"What?"

"What? Nothing."

"No, wait—" Chan leans forwards, eyes locked on where Woojin's face would have been had he not been holding back, grinning widely at the implications of his words. "You think I'm cute?"

Woojin scoffs, pouting even if Chan isn't able to tell. "Maybe." _Is he allowed to talk like this? Chan has made it obvious he's at least into boys—_

"Hmm... I can't say the same for you, baby~"

"Why are you saying that as if it's a good thing?!" he screeches back. He's not quite offended, though disappointment settles briefly in his stomach.

Chan smiles gently. "How can I tell you you're cute if I haven't seen your face?" _Maybe he_ can _say it?_

The words are said so softly, so fondly, that Woojin almost wishes he had avoided going on _Omegle_ from the start. He wasn't really looking forward to heart palpitations, but he also wasn't really expected someone as cute nor as friendly as Chan, so there's that. That doesn't change the fact that Woojin's absolutely _weak_ for the smile Chan offers him, nor the words that are blatantly mean but at the same time not, or how Chan's amusement shows even if it irks at Woojin's nerves—

He's cute, too cute, and that's that. 

Instead of saying all that though, he decides to keep at least a shred of dignity intact. "What, am I only worth my looks? You wound me, Chan."

"No!"

"Oh~ Really? Then what?"

Chan laughs, noticeably embarrassed. "No, you're a bunch of things _I shouldn't say_ ," he mocks, " _you're just cute_ , too."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh. I already knew I was cute, I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Wow." Chan states dumbly, fiddling with a loose thread on his blanket. "So this all has just been a scam to get a compliment out of me?"

Woojin smiles. "You're catching on!"

"Am I?" the blonde questions, shaking his head—fondly or exasperatedly, Woojin doesn't know. "Good to know I'm being _used_. I don't want to see your face anymore, then I'll have to remember the face of a gold digger."

"I'm just fishing for compliments, the usual, nothing wrong with that," Woojin protests. 

"Aren't we all," Chan agrees, propping his chin on his fist, which rests atop a messed up, bunched section of his blanket. "Is it bad I still wanna see your face though?"

"Didn't you just tell me you never wanted to see it? Why do you keep bringing it up?"

"That was the past me, and you've brought it up too!"

"It's _my_ face."

"You're _my_ baby, though."

Woojin stares dumbly at the window on his screen, cursing the shitty quality Chan's computer decides to show of him. He wonders how Chan looks when he's not behind a computer screen, face washed out and freezing every few seconds due to both the amount of users online and horrible internet connection. "What?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Hey—you don't get to use my own words against me. Don't think I won't remember that!"

"I won't~"

While Chan has definitely gotten more confident over the amount of time they've been talking, no longer getting very embarrassed at certain words or topics, and hasn't been holding himself back, Woojin can easily say that he himself has also gotten quite a bit less tense. Therefore, even though his cheeks burn hot and his heart stutters giddily in his chest, he smiles wide at the screen of his laptop. 

"You _sure_ you wanna see my face?"

"Of course~"

"Are you _positive_ though?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know~"

Chan smiles in amusement, turning his gaze down to fix a lump in the blanket beneath him. Woojin tugs his own blanket off his laptop, tiny bears watching him with their empty eyes, before throwing it back on top teasingly, only allowing for Chan to have been able to see his face for a split second. 

Though, as both their luck might have it, Woojin's not the _brightest_ , definitely not. Chan's head snaps upwards quick enough to give himself whiplash. 

"Did you—!"

"I did—"

"I can't believe you— _wait_ , _nooo_ ," Chan whines, staring with wide eyes through his webcam as if Woojin would pull that again, "that's not fair... I didn't even see! You did that on purpose!"

"I didn't," Woojin insists. Trying to hold back giggles has turned out to be a failed attempt, so he blatantly laughs at Chan's loss. "I seriously didn't mean to do that, that was so stupid."

"What, showing your face at all or the timing?"

Woojin hums. "Both? It was instinct to show my face and I really didn't even think of _when_."

"Woojin!" He accuses. "Now you have to show me again. Or I'll skip you. Don't make me skip you, you're the only one on this site who isn't naked."

"Who says I'm not naked?"

Chan stays silent for a moment. "Well. I guess I wouldn't really care if you were."

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Chan insists. " _Please_ show me again, you _know_ that wasn't fair."

"Who said I played fair?" Despite himself, he cringes slightly as he pulls the blanket back again, watching as Chan's resulting pout from the words vanishes.

" _What?!_ " Chan buries his face into his sheets, then thinks better of it and stares with a wide smile as the window on his screen finally turns brighter as opposed to black. "Oh my god, you're cute like, _for real_ for real."

"I know..." Woojin responds back shyly, dipping his head down and into to blanket still bunched in his hands. 

Chan protests, "No~, don't move away, I wanna look at you after staring at a blank screen for an hour!" 

"No." Woojin shakes his head, "You're embarrassing me!" 

"I'm not!" Chan insists, "I can't say you're pretty? Because you really are, like, I can't believe you hid this all from me—and also, your hair is super cute? I'm not kidding, the lighting there is terrible but I really like the color! Is it blue?" 

Lifting his head, Woojin pouts indignantly at Chan. " _No_ , it's not _blue_ , it's purple!" 

"Right, sorry to offend you. _Purple_ , I'll remember that. You're so cute though..." 

"I know," Woojin repeats, this time more confidently with his chin tipped upwards, glaring at Chan challengingly. 

The blonde laughs, gripping dramatically at his chest as he buries his face back in his blanket. "Jesus...you're simultaneously scary and endearing... I love it," 

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Woojin sighs, glancing at the corner of his screen, noting how late the time reads. "I should go...it's late and I have a morning class tomorrow,"

"Aww, no~!" Chan whines, removing his face from his sheets and pushing them aside. "I guess it is, but it's not _that_ late."

"Chan, it's past eleven."

"Time is just a concept," Chan insists. He quickly turns shy. "but wait, can I get your number then?"

"My number?"

"Yeah. I enjoy talking to you..."

"Oh." 

Truthfully, Woojin hadn't thought about that, but he hasn't claimed that he's actually _smart_ so it can't be held against him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I like talking to you, too." 

Woojin leans his weight off his elbows, using one hand to prop himself up while the other types his phone number into the chatting section on the website. He hits enter on his keyboard after a quick scan to be sure the number was correct, sending the message into the chatlog. 

"There. You can text me tomorrow, or whenever. Or uh, don't, if you don't want to. Yeah.."

"I _asked_ for it, I'm definitely texting you." Chan leans out of frame for a second, returning with his phone to presumably enter his contact. "I didn't think I'd actually get your number, though. But I'm glad I did, now I can bother you all I want and you can't do anything about it~"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, there's no skipping in messages," he teases. 

"What, forgot about the block button?"

Chan smiles, "But you wouldn't~"

Woojin returns the gesture. "Aww, but I _will_ do this~"

Before Chan can say another word, Woojin hits the _skip_ button on the screen, sending him onto a pending menu waiting to give him a new person to talk to. He feels giddy, too giddy to sleep, heart beating rapidly in his chest and cheeks flushed from both his boldness and lingering embarrassment. Still, he forces himself to exit the website and shut down his laptop before burying himself in his blankets. 

He sighs, hoping to see a message in the morning, and clenches his eyes shut to hopefully bring sleep faster. 

 

\--

 

     _from: [unknown number]_  
    > woojinie~ this is chan!!  
     _sent 2:14am_

     _from: [unknown number]_  
    > its technically morning now so good morning!!!  
     _sent 2:14am_

     _from: [unknown number]_  
    > text me when you wake up and sleep well, baby <3  
     _sent 2:15am_

     _from: [unknown number]_  
    > also, remember youre super fucking cute b!!! dont forget it!!!!  
     _sent 2:16am_

 

 

     _opened, 7:33am_

**Author's Note:**

> im still stuck on the last chapter of Crush, to anyone whos reading that. I'll hopefully get that up soon, but this is something i wrote up <3
> 
> sorry if its awkward, i havent written dialogue in so long and thats basically all this is uwu


End file.
